wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
' Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6' ---- Coral stared at a small pool in front of her, she looked at herself in it. You left them because you were too scared. She thought with guilt. She had ran away from RockClan when the rogues attack. She had felt like she was starting to settle in the Clan. Your a coward. ~Patchfeather~ 18:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Kanine continued to yip, glancing around for his adopted mother. Why wasn't she coming? She was always hanging out around this area...it was starting to make him worry.Silverstar 18:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) "Coral?" Coral heard her name. She spun around and saw the cat she never thought she'd see again. "Snap!" she exclamed as the gray tabby came bounding over. "I've missed you so much!" her sister cried. "I've been looking for you! where have you been? Are you hurt? Why do you look sad?" Snap flooded her with 50 questions. ~Patchfeather~ 18:52, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Growing more and more conerned for the sake of his adopted mother, Kanine went from yips to screams, something that the old fox should easily be able to hear. With his pigeon in his jaws, the tabby raced around, trying to locate the fox, until he heard the softest whine.Silverstar 18:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Coral told Snap of RockClan, and how they had saved her, then of the rogues attacking. Snap was silent now, her eyes blank. "The rogues... it was Rat, me, Burr. I didn't want to hurt anyone, honest... but... I was scared, Burr has been meaner since you disappeared, and I was worried he would hurt me." She paused to suck in a breath. "But... Rat... and Burr are dead." ~Patchfeather~ 20:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) His heart flared up in panic, and Kanine quickly pushed his way through the bracken, whimpering in response to his adopted mother, who lay on the ground, looking extremely frail. A cold lump formed in the tom's stomach, and he realized what was happening...his adopted mother was dying.Silverstar 19:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Coral looked down at her paws. Her father was dead. She closed her eyes then raised her head to Snap. "It's for the best. He would have caused more bloodshed if he survived." Peridotkit snuffled around a tree. He smelled fox. He wrinkled his nose. Foxes were stinky. He had heard some yelping, too and had been hiding under the root of the tree until it stopped. He sniffed, trying to scent something to eat. He couldn't hunt yet, he wasn't even old enough to be eating solid food, and he was still just getting used to walking around. He sighed. He hadn't eaten in a very long while. His belly hurt with hunger pains and his ribs could be seen clearly from his thin frame. He needed someone to look after him. He sniffed again. Maybe a nice cat may take him in? he scowled when all he smelled was fox. Why were foxes so STINKY?? ~Patchfeather~ 00:15, August 31, 2016 (UTC) "Kanine..." a small whine escaped the dying vixen, and the tomcat lay down beside her, eyes round with pain as he watched his adopted parent slowly die. "...you were born a Clan cat...RockClan? Abandoned when tiny...go there, find family...live good life." The russet canine gently licked Kanine's forehead for the last time, before going limp beside him.Silverstar 02:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit whipped his stubby tail around when another scent touched his nose. Something fresh smelling. He followed it closely, head down and tail up, until he reached a tiny pond. He dunked his head in, and a heartbeat later, came back out, sneezing and coughing up water. he instead slowly lowered his head to lap lightly at the surface, his paws as far away from the wet stuff as he could get. ~Patchfeather~ 13:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC) His stomach churned nervously after he watched his adopted mother pass away with a look of great sorrow. The one thing who had actually cared about him...and it wasn't even a feline like him. And now, she was gone. Kanine looked away from the body with bleary eyes, thinking about this 'RockClan'.Silverstar 02:16, September 1, 2016 (UTC) After he finished with his drink, Peridotkit heard some scuffling. He scented the air. It was that stinky fox! He let out a tiny hiss and darted under a nearby hollybush. He waited for the fox to pass, but his rumbling belly gave him away. The fox paused and nosed closer toward the bush. Peridotkit let out a squeak of fear. Coral and Snap were walking along together in the forest in silence, when they heard a squeak come from nearby. Snap's eyes widened. "That sounded like a kit! we should check it out." ~Patchfeather~ 03:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, what choice did he have now anyways? Live the life of a lonely loner, with nobody to protect and have no friends, no family? Or move to this RockClan, and try to salvage whatever may remain of his family?Silverstar 16:00, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Coral and Snap came to a clearing where a fox was digging at a holly bush. A flash of gray told them there was a kit trapped. Coral flung herself on the fox and bit down on it's neck. Snap dove in and grabbed the kits by it's scruf. She carried it to safety. "Where is your mother?" Snap demanded once she spat the kit onto the ground. "I don't know!" the kit replied with huge eyes. By the looks of him, he hadn't had a meal for quite awhile. His mother must have abandoned him. As she was about to say something else, a deafening screech split the air. Coral! Snap shoved the kit into some bracken and bounded back to the clearing. The fox had gone, but lying beside the holly bush was Coral's battered body. Snap let out a gasp of greif and horror and lunged to her sisters side. ~Patchfeather~ 21:05, September 1, 2016 (UTC) The tabby shook his head quickly, trying to clear it from the troubling thoughts. He had to take it step by step...so right now, Kanine needed to bury his adopted mother.Silverstar 01:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit prowled about, silent, eyes narrowed into slits. He was a savage, but boy...he was massive now, taken on the strong and tall build of his mother, while keeping an awfully handsome look. But within his eyes...he was wild, feral, savage, one could easily tell just by glimpsing into his optics. Gustykit was the same, beatiful yet well-built, with the same wildness in her eyes.Silverstar 20:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit prowled alongside her siblings. Although she was the smallest, having the slender body of a hunter, she was still powerful. Lynxkit followed close behind his siblings, with his fluffy cheeks blowing in the breeze and he looked amazed for no reason. 22:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) A fearful sight, yet they were an epic one as well...one you'd want to sit and stare at, but not for too long, in case of getting the snot beaten out of you. The four and only children of Rosestar, together, yet forgotten by the outside world. Fogkit tasted the air, silent, fur covered in scratches and burs. He could faintly scent some prey.Silverstar 22:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit heard scuffling up ahead. She signaled her tail to Lynxkit. He nodded coolly and the two cats fell away from their other two siblings and spilt up. The circled up ahead, and saw the tiny movements of a mouse. Almondkit sat for moments, waiting as her brother got in place. He twitched his ears to tell he was ready. She sparng out of the undergrowth, scaring the mouse, who ran right into Lynxkit's claws. 22:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Rabbit! Fogkit angled his ears towards his detected prey, while Gustykit slowly moved in before scaring it towards Fogkit. Like a crazed stallion released, Fogkit charged the frightened bunny, attacking it like the savage he was.Silverstar 22:53, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit killed the mouse easily. Almondkit just gave him a brisk nod, and the two kept on moving ahead. 00:59, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Blue lay curled up next to a heavily pregnant silver and white tabby queen. The queen was deeply asleep snoring softly. His sea-green gaze on her fondly. The Russian Blue let a smile reach his lips before he slowly got up. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Cosette suddenly caught a strange whiff of another rogue. She jumped up suddenly full of energy before trotting out of her den and heading towards the scent. Her idea of stopping him or just questioning him was tackling him. She saw him. With a silent leap she tackled him and held him. "Who are you?" She asked eyes dark. Drew headed along the Clans territory. He wanted to settle down and knew eventually that would happen but..— [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 03:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette lashed her tail before getting off of him. "Oh sorry." She said giving soft smile. "I can help you hunt." She offered. "I live with my older sister so she barely lets me hunt anymore." She mewed. Drew continued farther until he spotted Minnow. "Hello," he greeted her from a few feet away. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette smiled sheepsihly. "Sorry about earlier." She said, lashing her tabby tail. Drew smiled at Minnow. "I'm Drew, I live behind the waterfall a few yards back." He said. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette shrugged at the silent tom. Well then. she thought. Dredioped his head politely a little shy as well. "Did you grow up near here?" He asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Minnow nodded. "Lived around here all my life. You?" ---- "Let's go then," Hawthorn mewed, taking a step forward to taste the air. --look me in the eye 20:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit nodded coolly, while Almondkit streched, preparing to move out. 20:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Let's roll," Fogkit rose to his long legs in a small stretch before walking off with long strides, Gustykit hesitantly following behind him.Silverstar 20:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit and Almondkit followed, scenting every bush they saw to see if any cats had passed by. 20:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) As the four went along, Fogkit couldn't help but to eventually stop in his place and wrinkle his nose in disgust. Man...that was really strong cat smell. Why were there so many loners living together?!Silverstar 20:41, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cosette followed Hawthorn sniffing every now and then. The pale cream and white tabby lifted a snowy paw before placing it down and bouncing a few steps. She scented adder in the air. Yum! Her favorite! Drew shrugged. "Yeah, I live with my sister, Nikki,and her two daughters. My nieces, Cosettte and Dallas." The ginger tabby said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit bristled but didn't say anything. "Why are they here?" Almondkit asked herself, loudly, looking in the shadows with a scornful look. 21:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "...That's cool." Minnow was reminded of her siblings - what would they be up to now? She'd never been close to any of them but Heathersun... but then she'd left to join her other siblings, leaving Minnow alone. No denying it, she missed her. ---- Hawthorn went in another direction, scenting a vole. --look me in the eye 22:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew shrugged nonchalantly. "Nikki and I we grew up with just me and her. Until she had her daughters now we sort of have our own clowder." The tabby said. Cosette bounded about not really caring to hunt as she wasn't hungry she'd just try to talk to this quiet loner. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew nodded. "Yeah, its small but it works. We help each other out so its all cool." He said. Cosette sighed dramatically before stalking a squirrel. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew smiled. "Yeah, Nikki was griping again. Cosette has gotten distant lately and she fears she'll be taking off soon." Cosette trotted towards Hawthorn, a fluffy squirrel in her jaws. The pale cream and white she-cat had quite a bit of energy to get rid of before going home back to Nikki. A pestering mother. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:40, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "My sister is a very protective cat. May it be her children or me." He said, pale eyes on Minnow. Cosette shrugged. "Sure, you can have this." She setting the squirrel down at his paws before stepping back. Her eyes were calm and sure. Her laziness not at all showing despite her having lazed around all day chewing on her mother and Drew's prey. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Do you have any family?" He asked. Drew felt a cool breeze blow through his short pelt. Cosette nodded surely. "Of course, I have plenty to eat back at camp with my family." She said gaze darkening at the thought of her mother. Nikki. Nikki paced the den, just behind the waterfall. Her black and white tail lashing angrily. Where was Cosette? — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew flattened his ears sensing her uneasiness. "Oh? What's a RockClan?" He asked. Cosette knew Nikki would come stomping to see what she was up to. Honestly, Cosette wanted to leave. "What's it like where you live?" She asked. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 22:58, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew shook his head. "No, our cave isn't near any Clans, not that I know of." Cosette's eyes widened. That sounded like heaven! "That must be amazing." She said. No Nikki no Drew, no Dallas. Nobody to dictate what he did. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 23:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Drew smiled sheepishly. "What are they like?" Cosette let her gaze drop to the ground. "Sounds ideal for me. I'm not so big with living with my family much anymore. I do my best to get away from them for five minutes." — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 00:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Don't know why they're here..." Fogkit responded, eyes darkening as he walked forward, "...but they won't be here much longer."Silverstar 00:26, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit flexed her claws, yawning to show off her sharp teeth. "When shall we strike?" Meanwhile, Lynxkit nodded slowly. He knew his brother meant driving those cats away. Was that really... a good choice...? "Soon sister, soon..." Fogkit sharpened his claws on a fallen branch. "...let them come to us."Silverstar 00:35, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit let out a huff then sat down. Lynxkit curled up among the roots of a tree. He better rest up before attacking someone. 00:39, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit remained quiet, resting on her belly with her head on her paws as she fell asleep. It took a while for Fogkit to fall asleep, he lay there with his eyes open for quite some time before he finally closed them.Silverstar 00:43, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew felt sadness clench his heart. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Cosette flattened her ears. "Where would I go?" She asked softly. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 00:58, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew felt some sorrow for the molly. "Maybe going back there might be best?" He asked. Cosette still felt the tom's wariness. Maybe it was best she be alone? Away from her family but away from others as well? She'd already decided to leave. Only where to go? "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you with my problems." — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew smiled. The Clans they sounded nice. "Sounds nice." He said. Cosette thought for a minute. Maybe we could meet up every two weeks?" She said."I mean since its so lonely and your the first cat I've net that isn't my family." She replied. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew licked his shoulder fur softly before glancing up. Cosette grinned. "Sounds rad." She said. "I should probably head back and.." She snorted. She wasn't going to head back she was gonna leave immediately. "Find myself a den." She muttered. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:19, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew shifted as well. Cosette cast him a smile. "Guess I'll see you in two weeks then, Hawthorn." The loner said. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:26, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "Are you needing a place to stay?" Drew asked. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:31, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew shrugged. "I was gonna offer you a nest back where I live if you didn't." The tom said. His pale eyes soft. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:41, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Drew nodded. "Yeah," he answered. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:11, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze, having moved on from yet another fling, groomed his brightly colored pelt. He had a good legacy, just as he had dreamed of, but...something oddly felt like it was missing?Silverstar 21:08, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit trotted through CaveClan's territory, leaping the border in a few bounds, hurrying back to her siblings, excited to report she had made a kill. 22:51, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit pricked his ears in interest before swiftly rising to his massive paws. "Well? What foolish cats did you come across?"Silverstar 20:33, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit stopped in front of her brother, head held high. "I found one; a big one. He smelled of many, but I couldn't see any more. He's not going to be a problem though," she purred, showing Fogkit her claws where a tuft of black fur was caught. 20:41, November 2, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby grinned. "Good, good..." it wasn't like he was some evil murderer, no, he only cared for his family...and he wouldn't tolerate any masses of strangers nearby that could pose a threat to his littermates. "We'll just have to take them all out, one at a time."Silverstar 20:44, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit nodded. "It smells like cats are often at the area I found him. Perhaps we should stay near there, keep our eyes open for them..." 20:47, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Definitely," Fogkit nodded briskly, Gustykit rising to her paws and curiously glancing at her littermates. "We'll move camp immediately."Silverstar 20:55, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit rose to his paws, picking up a couple mice they were keeping for later. Excitement buzzed through him. He had never killed a cat before... what did it feel like? It must be good, Almondkit seemed so proud. He would have his chance in no time. 20:58, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "We'll have to scout out the rest of the land, too," Fogkit went on as he walked, strides long and swift, "who knows what else can be out here."Silverstar 21:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "From what I've heard, there are marshes farther away, then closer here, forest, where we're at now, then moorish foresty... stuff, meadows," Lynxkit mewed, hoping that was helpful in some way. 21:06, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Aye, but who knows what awaits in their depths for us." Fogkit grunted, glancing back at Gustykit to make sure she was still following.Silverstar 21:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Minnow licked a paw. "Cool." ---- Kowhai stalked a robin. --look me in the eye 03:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal sat underneath a tree, her eyes dark. Creekstar would never forget that day...he'd never forget what he had done to her!Silverstar 01:38, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanatos lay on his back, yellow eyes closed as the sun soaked into his pelt. The large leader hadn't totally formed his clowder completely but within no time he'd have the whole port under his control. The black and white tom open his eyes to glance at his rather heavily pregnant mate, Kira. "Kira, love. Why don't you join me?" He purred softly. Kira - however - ignored his demands for her to join him in his basking and gloating over how much territory he had gained. It had taken killing and pushing several cats out of the area but he had done it. "What are you gonna do if someone challenges you and our child is born?" Kira suddenly asks. Her yellow-green gaze stern. Thanatos sat up his gaze turning angry. "I'll fight like I always do." he answered without hesitation. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:28, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Blaze lay with Leo by his side, enjoying the suns warmth. They had recently joined a group, and things seemed to be going well. 17:34, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Fogkit angled his ears towards his littermates, the dangerous tom now full grown and very well-built, a clear threat when it came to fights. He was a cat to look out for, a cat to avoid at all costs. He, and his littermates, were monsters. His sister, Gustykit, was quite a bit smaller and more on the slender side, but light on her paws and made a deadly assassin. "Any news on the Clans?"Silverstar 02:20, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Almondkit's lip curled in a sneer. "I caught a couple younger cats, we won't be seeing them again," she said, pushing some small cat teeth with her paw, pride shining in her eyes. Lynxkit meanwhile stared blankly at his siblings. He had always been so eager to be like his siblings, to get his first kill, but since then his dreams were filled with her screams and faces of the kits he'd taken her from. 03:20, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker, in his mind still a loyal CaveClan warrior, stood in a small clearing clawing at the dirt under his paws. He wished so hard to already be home, back with Firepoppy, with his kits. He panted his eyes scouting for any familiar piece of land. He had escaped quickly from the Twolegs but..now he wasn't sure where he was at. Would Firepoppy still be waiting fot him when he got back? The brown smoke mink loner gave a frustrated growl before pushing forward. There had to be a cat who knew where Clan territory was. 20:21, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff